omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Talos
Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown | 1-A Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: Tiber Septim | Talos Gender: Male | Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: First Emperor of the Septim Empire, General Talos, Dragonborn | God of War, God of Governance, Hero-God of Man, Ysmir, CHIM user Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, The Thu'um | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Acausality, Empathic Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1,3,7 and 10) Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation,Regeneration(True godly,Came back after vivec taped into the CHIM),ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown | Metaverse Level (said to have ascended to Godhood by mantling the empty position of Lorkhan. He has also achieved CHIM, which makes him more powerful than the other Divines and Daedric Princes to an unknown degree.) Speed: Unknown, at least well above Peak Human | Omnipresent '(CHIM users are one with all of creation and represent a totality of oneness) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Unknown | Irrelevant ' 'Durability: Unknown | At least Metaverse Level Stamina: Unknown | Irrelevant Range: Unknown | Metaversal Intelligence: Very high (Is an experienced general, and the only man capable of conquering the entirety of Tamriel, and is also one of the only few people to ever achieve CHIM) | Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Tiber Septim | Talos Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Imperial Dragon armor' - An ancient relic, the armor of the first emperor of the Third Era, Talos. Armor enchanted to resist magic and natural influences. *'Boots of the Apostle' - When Talos came down from the mountains, he saddled clouds and raced to the wind in the amazing shoes, which he said he was given Greybeards for his sharp mind and the challenges that he asked them. *'Lucky coin' - It looks like a normal sevenths, this coin in certain situations, it may bring good luck to the owner. *'Chim-El Adabal' - Stone White Gold Tower. Although Ayleidy and gave the central spire image of Ada Mantle, the general structure of repeated wheel. Eight smaller towers surround one central ring. This structure gave the White-Gold Tower dominion over Creations, incomparable to any other tower. "Ayleidy collected own wheels within wheels." Subject, allowing Talos enjoy the Magic of Dawn. *'Totem of Septim' - An artifact that can be used to control the Copper Tower. *'Mantell' - A soul gem, along a Vulfharta soul, is a source of power for Numidium. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic Clean energy that can be converted into different forms for different purposes. Magic comes from Aetherius (the world of the gods), and Mundus (the human world) it falls through the gaps in Oblivion: The stars and the sun. *'School of Witchcraft' - This school is connected with Oblivion, it allows for a variety of magical interaction connected with the measurements of the Daedra. Nature of Witchcraft is different from all other known to us. The essence of it - subordination. With Witchcraft can summon the Daedric or undead, subordinate animals, people or sizes. Unlike classical magic, which does not subordinate his will flow magic and throws consciousness beyond the bounds of reality, and then suppresses consciousness goals and holds a magical connection, using himself as its source. Then, by pulling the connection, trying to snatch the goal of Oblivion. **'Telepathy' – in the most general terms, the calling process is to create a connection between the mind and the mind magician called creatures. This connection is very weak, and needs only to lure the creature to keep it and then send back - but the master of magic can greatly enhance it. **'Summon' – with the help of Magic can summon Daedra and undead. **'Transliminalnoe movement' – acceleration of objects or beings without the aid of permanent giperagonalnyh mediums only transpontinovaya tsirkumpenetratsiya Lyman may allow the movement for more than an infinitesimal interval of time. Numidium Also known as the Copper and Copper Tower of God - a giant golem Dwemeri origin.("New God", a giant Dwemery animunkul. Another name - Copper God. This mechanism was presumably created in the First Era dwarven chief architect Kagrenac tonality and his assistants. Sam animunkul had energizes Heart Lorkhan, with directly, which, especially in the kind of Dwemer "religious hysteria" actually made him a man-made god. Powered by Mantella (heart Zurin Arctus Wulfharth and soul). Able to distort time, be in several places Simultaneity create nuclear explosions, the area free of magic, teleport or annihilate objects. Make used by God. *'Tower' – It is a design capable of maintaining the balance of the world of people. Helps to keep the mortal plan in a stable state, under the influencing forces of Oblivion and as a consequence of its destruction. With the help of the collection and accumulation of the creation of Etherius, it can distort reality. *'Dragon Break' – A temporal anomaly associated with the Akatosh Aedra of time and influencing the course of events. The breakthrough of the Dragon is the reconfiguration of time and space in response to events that disrupt the passage of time. During the Breakthroughs of the Dragon, there were contradictions about the events, the lives of people and regions; Events and wars that occurred at one end of the continent became unknown on the other; Different witnesses interpreted the same events differently. The area affected by the Breakthrough effect varies depending on the events occurring on it. *'Giving strength' – With the help of Numidium, Mannimarco became God, in this state he becomes comparable with Arkei, thus, Numidium is able to make the owner, not inferior in strength to Et'Ada. *'Anti-creation' – Numidium can combine alternative time lines into one whole. *'Exoneration from magic' – The Copper Tower can create antimagic zones where it's impossible to cast spells. *'Acausality' – Numidium exists outside of cause-effect relationships and ways to break them. Dragonborn («DO-Vah-KiiN») – «Dovahkin» in the dragon tongue) - is the one who is blessed Akatosh "dragon's blood". Because of this master of the art voice. Has the ability to '' Thu'um '' - is the art of screaming dragons language is a kind of magic in Nirn. Each cry has a certain strength. *'Enantiomorphs' – An object and its mirror image, Tiber Septim - it Hjalti, Wulfwart Tsurin Arctus, Ysmir and Underground King. This suggests that Talos is the total personality, a kind of deity. *'Ysmir (North Dragon)' – The northern aspect of Talos. He resisted the power of the vote Grizzly Beard long enough to hear their prophecy. Later, many Nords could not look at him without seeing a dragon in his place. **'Dragon' – eternal, immortal, immutable and inexorable. They are not born and do not hatch from eggs. They do not mate and produce offspring. So far, no one showed dragon eggs or young. Although they are not born, dragons can die. *'CHIM' – King . The realization that reality is a lie and sleep, and the ability to change the dream. We should be afraid of a zero-sum. It may lead to the awakening divinity, and all sleep over. As the process of delicious apotheosis when being bent inward and outward in the "form, which is always new." Those who are unable to reach this state, called "denote", experiencing an indescribable feeling of divinity and become free from the world egg restrictions. In simple terms, the state of CHIM provides relief from all the known laws of the divine worlds. This return '' to the first panel, Anu-pad '' ', where stasis and change to create opportunities. ( It is the realization that the whole world, the whole of life - in fact, do not exist. They exist only as a dream forces, which, for lack of a better word, is called God. All things, including you yourself, in God there is only a dream, and you - a piece of his mind for a split second is able to gain self-awareness. Most are not capable of long-term possession of self-consciousness. Their minds cannot bear two contradicting the truth: "I exist" and "I do not exist", resulting in a final denial of personality known as "zero-sum". 1 + (-1) = 0. "Pronulsummirovatsya" means literally vaporize. To achieve CHIM, you need to take the next step - to realize the two truths simultaneously. Fold one and minus one, and get anything other than zero.) *'C0das' – These are endless changes Dovahkiin's own history, which tend to focus around a particular pattern of events, but nevertheless contain versions that he did not. You can think of this as a simple number. Most integers are not important (most c0das are not very different from the general pattern), but, within an infinite set of integers, an infinite set of beginnings (within the infinite set of c0das, their infinite sum really differs from the general pattern). *'God of Man' – Talos took place Lorkhan becoming Et'Ada. His presence strengthens Wheel Assembly and binds souls to the mortal plane. **'Et'Ada' – Talos is a being of higher dimensions to the world of three-dimensional beings, in general, does not look, because you can not see the mortal Lord of the Void. Under the weight of the Gods steps, the physical appearance of the mortal plane and even the timeless continuity of existence becomes unstable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Aedra Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Space Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Benders Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier